


take yourself home

by taeku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there's some feelings inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeku/pseuds/taeku
Summary: There’s a bravery in him, when he’s cheerleading, a confidence he rarely gets to experience outside of the performances that pushes him to look up from the ground he’s laid on right now, and lock eyes with Donghyuck. Donghyuck who’s looking at him from the end of the bleachers, his sport bag up his shoulder, ready to go home.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	take yourself home

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo  
> i am back with some filth and we love it  
> this comes from that hyuckedery video realeased on this very day and my horny demon making an unexpected comeback  
> so here's my contribution to those two very special boys (i wrote it in one go, and my brain is on fire, so if it's bad... i'm sorry)  
> hope you enjoy !

The reason Kunhang is wearing a skirt tonight is because Seulgi is sick and he lost a bet two weeks ago. Nothing more, nothing less. No deep, hidden desires or self-indulgent act. A lost bet.

It’s not actually a skirt per say, but it’s the cheerleading uniform. The _girl_ version. So Kunhang’s legs are on full display for his fellow cheerleaders to see. Add to that some of the basketball team’s players that probably stayed after their own training hours, just to hang out and practice a bit more.

So Kunhang has a public, and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’ll have to walk out of this locker-room in nothing but a mini skirt not even covering the fullness of his ass, a tank top allowing everyone to see the curve of his waist and socks. Great. Kunhang is going to have _so much fun._

“Jesus” he hears behind him, soft whistles following “Didn’t realised your thighs were so pretty”

Turning around, Kun stares at Xiaojun in disbelief. Xiaojun laughs, shaking his hand before putting his bag down, starting to get dressed.

“This is what you get when you play games with Jungwoo” he smiles “It’s all on you”

Kunhang groans, but doesn’t reply. Because he knows Xiaojun is right and it annoys him more than he’s ready to voice out loud. And he feels a bit stupid too, because he knew, the moment it happened, that Jungwoo would play him big time. Yet Kunhang let his pride be the biggest person, and lost. Here he is now, and there’s no one to blame but himself.

Sighing, he closes his locker, praying for it to go well.

“Just tell me the basketball team is gone” he pleads to Xiaojun “ _All_ of them”

Xiaojun laughs, the glint in his eyes already answering for him. And Kunhang wants to disappear, wants the floor to open under him and swallow his existence.

“Fuck me” Kunhang groans, head falling against his locker, and Xiaojun laughs again.

“I’ll pass” he says, patting Kunhang’s shoulder “But I know a pretty basketball player that would”

Kunhang’s face burns the second the words leave Xiaojun’s mouth, and he wants to yell at him, almost does, before he realises that the door to the gym is wild open. So instead of screaming, Kunhang bits his lips, so hard he almost breaks the skin. He takes a deep breath, watches as Xiaojun’s figure pass the door, and closes his eyes.

Now is not the time to get his head all worked up. _He_ probably isn’t even here still.

Kunhang is proven wrong when he steps out of the lockers and walks into the gym, towards his team. There’re five basketball players left, and when Kunhang turns his eyes to them, he makes eye contact with the only person he wished hadn’t stayed. His blood turns cold then burning, his face probably turning a dark shade of red before he forces his eyes to fall on the ground.

He doesn’t have time to overthink though, because he hears footsteps coming his way and suddenly, Jungwoo is all over him.

“He did it!” Jungwoo screams in Kunhang’s hears, making him wince “Guys, look at our dear Kunhang, all pretty and _sexy_ ”

Kunhang tries to shove him off, but soon enough Irene comes and join Jungwoo, and Kunhang lets go of the idea of being left alone tonight.

“I knew you would replace Seulgi just fine” Jungwoo says, his eyes lingering through Kunhang’s body, and it takes everything in him for Kunhang not to run away. He hates the attention, hates the feeling of every pair of eyes on him. Especially when there’re other people in the room.

“Can I smash, Kunhang?” he hears a voice to his left. When he looks up, he finds Johnny, standing in all his tall glory on the bleachers, a smirk on his lips. “You look damn good” he adds, laughing.

Kunhang stares at him before flipping him off whit a roll of his eyes, fully turning to him (and the four other players he tries not to acknowledge the presence of).

“Not sure your stamina is good enough baby” Kunhang says back, a small smile on the corner of his lips “You’ve been out of breath quite quickly during your matches lately”

The three boys at Johnny’s feet laugh loudly at that, smashing his legs, teasing him just like Kunhang did. But soon enough, Kunhang’s eyes fall on the last figure at Johnny’s side, and his smile flatters a bit. And here he is, Donghyuck, looking at him with something in his eyes, something he already had when they locked eyes a few moments before, yet this time darker. Way darker.

Kunhang gulps before turning around, ignoring the bleachers to concentrate on his own team.

Training goes well, at least the best it can when one of the principal dancers is out and replaced by someone not capable of jumping as good. But Kunhang can dance and do acrobatics just fine, so he gives his everything for those parts. Jumps and flexes his muscles to the rhythm.

Kunhang loves this, loves following the motion of the music and let his body speaks for him. He does so almost unconsciously and the euphoria he gets from nailing a move or an entire choreography can’t be compared to anything else. He can feel it, the eyes fixed on him, and he can guess who’s eyes they are, and it thrills him without him wanting to. But Kunhang is sexy, even more now that his legs are bare, and he plays on it.

There’s a bravery in him, when he’s cheerleading, a confidence he rarely gets to experience outside of the performances that pushes him to look up from the ground he’s laid on right now, and lock eyes with Donghyuck. Donghyuck who’s looking at him from the end of the bleachers, his sport bag up his shoulder, ready to go home, finally.

They lock eyes as Kunhang moves his hips up and down before rolling over, on the other side. It last just a second, but it’s enough for Kunhang’s brain to melt and explodes at the same time, enough for his body to shake and his belly to contract. The promises he saw in Donghyuck’s eyes are dangerous, and Kunhang gets drunk on it.

When the song ends, Kunhang is out of breath, and it’s not because he was dancing for the last five minutes straight. It’s a completely different reason and he can’t stop but look up again, at Donghyuck who’s at the exit door, jaw tensed and face unreadable. When his figure disappears into the darkness of the night, Kunhang feels dizzy out of his mind.

Jungwoo comes his way then, a knowing smile on his face, and it brings Kunhang to a reality he almost forgot he was in. Clearing his throat and pushing his hair out of his face, Kunhang looks down at the ground and swears at himself.

“Don’t let him fuck you in the uniform” Jungwoo whispers as he helps him get up “We need it sex free and clean of sin”

Kunhang looks at Jungwoo with wild, scared eyes before he blinks and turns over, drinking the last of his water. Kunhang does _not_ need to think about sex with Donghyuck while practicing. He does not need to think about sex with Donghyuck in general, period.

Yet he can’t control the way his eyes linger on the exit door, heart bouncing in his ears, chest heavy with a disappointment he tries not to feel.

-

What Kunhang and Donghyuck have isn’t a secret. At least not to Kunhang’s friends and fellow cheerleaders. But it isn’t on the open, either.

Because they don’t talk to each other in public, not really. Because when they walk pass each other on the corridors, or the cafeteria, or the gymnasium, they don’t say hello. Because Kunhang is a senior and Donghyuck is not, because they don’t have the same circle of friends, nor do they share the same major.

It wasn’t even supposed to happen, really. The two of them. Kunhang doesn’t go for younger yet Donghyuck had him in his grip in seconds, and Kunhang still doesn’t understand it. Doesn’t really try, either, because it would force him to face things he doesn’t want to, would force him to think about Donghyuck and what he feels about him, and Kunhang really, really doesn’t need feelings right now.

It happened out of the blue, too. The only contact Kunhang ever had with Donghyuck before _that night_ were vaguely exchange eye contacts in the gym and some acknowledgment of each other’s existence during matches and teams reunions. 

Kunhang doesn’t think he was the one who started all of this, but he’s not so sure anymore. Everything is blurry in his mind, in his memories, and trying to put order into this mess would only exhaust him more. So he pretends everything is fine.

So who kissed who first doesn’t matter. Who pinned who against the wall and bit on a neck first isn’t important. Who took who to bed, and how, is no one business but theirs. All Kunhang knows is that, now, everytime he looks at Donghyuck, he can’t stop his body from shivering, his blood from burning, and his mind from replaying what’s left of this night. And Donghyuck feels and knows it, it seems, because his eyes would always turn a shade darker when they cross path, his hands would always turn into fists and his veins would always pop off on his arms.

Whether it was a good or a bad sign, Kunhang took comfort in that. Because he wasn’t the only one to feel all sort of things when it came to the other. And if they found each other kissing in the locker rooms or in dark corners at parties sometimes, it wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs, either.

-

Donghyuck is waiting for him when Kunhang gets out of the gym, an hour later, tired and freshly showered.

Donghyuck is waiting for him on the hood of his car, hands busy with his phone, dark hair lazily falling on his face. Donghyuck is beautiful and Kunhang stops in his track, takes time to absorb the vision that is Donghyuck in his hoodie too big for his frame and baggy pants. Kunhang absorbs Donghyuck like he’s been starving for days, and he feel his stomach turn.

Donghyuck lifts his head up, at some point, and locks eyes with Kunhang. They stare at each other for a moment, and Kunhang doesn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s eyes fall on his legs before coming back up right away. Kunhang starts walking again and Donghyuck gets off of his car then, taking with him the bag that rested on his left side. Bag Kunhang hadn’t noticed it but is now obligated to, as Donghyuck shoves it in his hands.

“Eat” is all the other boy says before turning over and opening the passenger door for him. Kunhang doesn’t say anything when he gets in the car, his heart bouncing in his head. It’s only when he’s settled comfortably that he opens the bag and sees the sandwich inside. His chest does a weird thing, but he ignores it in favor of taking the food out, taking a generous bit.

He moans softly at the sensation of food on his tongue, and he vaguely hears Donghyuck laughs to his side. Kunhang doesn’t really care, because this is food entering his stomach after hours. He’ll be loud if he wants to.

It’s not the first time this happens, Donghyuck driving him home. Kunhang doesn’t really know when it started, if it was after the third or fourth time they made out, but one night Donghyuck was still here and told Kunhang to climb in his car. So here they are now, sharing a silent ride at night. The radio is playing in the background, but Kunhang can barely hear it.

Kunhang wants to talk, like he always does, because silence makes him uncomfortable, but he came to learn that Donghyuck likes it, the silence surrounding them, so he forces himself to stay quiet. Luckily (or not) for Kunhang, his studio isn’t too far away from campus, so the drive doesn’t last that long.

Drinking some water, rinsing his mouth, Kunhang looks outside of the window before turning to Donghyuck, who already has his eyes on him. They stare at each other, and Kunhang comes, not for the first time, to the conclusion that Donghyuck like this too. The staring. Or maybe he just likes looking at Kunhang, but this is dangerous territory, so Kunhang erases the thought from his mind.

Slowly, Donghyuck gets the bag of food out of Kunhang’s laps, eyes still fixed on him. But this time, his eyes are on his lips, and Kunhang knows exactly what goes through the other’s mind. Blinking, taking a deep breath, Kunhang’s eyes fall on Donghyuck’s lips too, and when he looks up again, Donghyuck’s dark eyes are so visibly thorned it makes him shiver.

Just as slowly, Donghyuck moves his hand, places it on Kunhang’s cheek and opens his mouth, just the tip of his tongue darting out, and Kunhang stops thinking. He moves before he overthinks it, and catches Donghyuck’s lips in his. It’s not tender, they _never_ are, but it’s longing, aching with something _more,_ and Kunhang moans into the kiss.

Donghyuck kisses him right back, breath heavy and hands stronger, stroking his hair back. Quickly, Donghyuck takes control of the kiss, and Kunhang is more than willing to follow along, one of his hand falling on Donghyuck’s thigh. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss until Kunhang can’t breathe anymore, has to take a break and cool himself down. When he looks inside of Donghyuck’s eyes, he sees fire, the same fire he’s certain is reflected in his own eyes.

“Come up with me?” he whispers, hands buried in Donghyuck’s locks, shaking slightly and Donghyuck shakes his head yes almost immediately.

The trip to his studio, on the fourth floor with no elevator, is torture. It’s torture because Donghyuck, more than once, stops them in the middle of the stairs and kisses Kunhang breathless. They almost don’t make it, but Kunhang stops himself (stops the both of them) before they cross that line.

He barely has time to close his door behind him that Donghyuck is all over him again, mouth insisting and hands bruising. Kunhang loves it, the way Donghyuck acts, responds, gives. Donghyuck gives and gives and gives until Kunhang is a mess under him. Tonight is no different.

When they get to bed, Kunhang is already shirtless and breathing heavily, Donghyuck’s teeth on his neck. Moaning, Kunhang lets himself fall on his mattress, Donghyuck swallowing him whole with his body.

“God” Donghyuck groans on the crock of his neck, hands shaking on his hips, waist heavy on him. “God, Kunhang” he says again, before getting off of him, just enough to have his own shirt off.

“You have no idea what I wanted to do to you” he continues, mouth going down Kunhang’s chest, leaving a trail of thin saliva. Kunhang’s thoughts go crazy at those words, his moan bouncing against the walls.

“Seeing you in that skirt” Donghyuck says, biting at Kunhang’s navel, making him arch his back “Kunhang, you have no idea what that did to me”

There’s something in Donghyuck’s voice, something so raw Kunhang can’t stop his hands from gripping at the other’s hair, hard. He wants to hear it again, that something in Donghyuck’s voice. So he opens his eyes, blinks the dizziness away and looks down at Donghyuck still busy with his navel.

“What did you want to do to me?” he asks, lips shivering behind his smirk “Tell me, Hyuck, what you wanted to do when you saw me”

There’s a fire in Donghyuck’s eyes Kunhang never saw before, not that clearly, and it makes his mouth go dry, his heart stops in his chest. Like a snake, Donghyuck gets back up, kissing Kunhang until his back falls on the bed again. Hands playing with the aim of his shorts, Donghyuck smirks down at Kunhang.

“You really want to know?” he wonders, tracing lines into Kunhang’s hips with the tip of his fingers.

“I do” Kunhang breathes, blinking, trying to keep his eyes open.

Slowly, teasing, Donghyuck gets Kunhang out of his shorts, underwear following suit, exposing his naked skin to him. Kunhang hisses as the cold touches his skin, but it feels so good he doesn’t care. All he cares about, on the other hand, is the way Donghyuck’s hands grip the back of his thighs, slowly lifting them up to his chest.

“I wanted to bend you over” Donghyuck begins, eyes not breaking from Kunhang’s own “So I could see your ass under that skirt” His lips trail down Kunhang’s leg, sometimes biting, sometimes licking, and Kunhang bits down on his own lips, keeping his moans for himself.

“I wanted to have you arching that pretty ass up for me” Donghyuck continues “Arching so well, so pretty, for me to take you easily”

That makes Kunhang moans, the sounds breaking the barrier of his mouth. At the same time, Donghyuck licks at his rim, making him jump at the sensation.

“Hyuck…” Kunhang cries out, toes curling.

Donghyuck stops speaking, but Kunhang can’t complain, as the other gets to work at opening him up slowly, twisting his tongue just the right way for Kunhang to moan, again and again. For a quick second, Donghyuck gets off of Kunhang, looking for some lub and condoms, before returning right back in between Kunhang’s legs.

Donghyuck eats him out for a long time, it seems, but Kunhang can’t complain, loves it too much to ask Donghyuck to hurry up. Because he’s so good at doing what he does, Kunhang barely notices when he starts fingering him open with two, then three fingers. Donghyuck fingers him open as he comes back up, up, up Kunhang’s face, kissing his lips.

Kunhang is a breathy mess under him, his chest heavy, sweat forming on his forehead already, and he loves it. Kunhang loves Donghyuck’s fingers so much he could come from just that, but he wants more tonight. He wants all of him.

“Hyuck” he moans in the other’s ears “Hyuck, fuck me”

“You want me?” Donghyuck asks, voice raw, and so low Kunhang almost misses it “You want me to take you baby?”

Kunhang moans louder, shakes his head yes, fingers gripping at the sheets. He wants it, wants Donghyuck to take him and use him until they both come. He says so to Donghyuck, babbles it more than anything, but it seems to work, as Donghyuck gets his fingers out of him.

Kunhang winces at the lost of it, but it’s soon replaced by chocked breath. Donghyuck didn’t lose time as he put on the condom, fisting his dick quickly to add some more lub before replacing himself correctly. Kunhang loses track of time as Donghyuck pushes inside of him, measured, body shaking from restraining himself. And as he lets Kunhang get used to having him inside of him, he kisses his cheeks, one after the other. Kisses his bottom lip, his top lip, his forehead before kissing him properly again.

“You really made me go crazy” Donghyuck suddenly says, eyes fixed on Kunhang.

He starts moving then, slow, there too. Lets Kunhang arch his back and follow the motion with his hips before moving faster.

“Just the thought of you under me with this skirt” Donghyuck continues, going harder, making their skin clap, clap, clap “And there was nothing I could do right away”

Kunhang barely listens to Donghyuck’s words, but just the sound of his voice makes him roll his eyes back, neck exposed to Donghyuck to play with. And Donghyuck plays with Kunhang, he does. Going fast and slow. Stopping completely until Kunhang begs him to start moving again, just to stop once his voice fades, having him beg all over again.

This game, they played it before, pushing, then retrieving, just to push back right after. It’s dangerous but thrilling, and Kunhang never got to enjoy himself so much but with Donghyuck.

Kunhang doesn’t feel his orgasm come, too on edge to put together the pieces. But Donghyuck does, it seems, as he starts whispering things in his hears, hand finally, _finally_ , playing with Kunhang’s neglected dick. Kunhang moans, loud, louder than he expected to, and sees white for a time, his body breaking under the pressure. He moans until he can’t feel his throat, too dry to produce any more sounds.

Donghyuck stops moving then, kissing him back to reality. Kunhang tries to get his breath back, but it’s hard with Donghyuck’s lips on his mouth. He laughs, both from amusement and afterglow, blissed out of his mind.

“Keep going” he says, eyes clouded, but head clear, at last “I want to feel you come”

Donghyuck moans at that, body shaking so much Kunhang wonders how he hasn’t fallen down yet. Donghyuck moves again, restrained, yet still on the verge of losing control. And Kunhang wants to see him lose that control, murmurs it in Donghyuck’s ears and watches as the last of his barriers break. It’s messy and sweaty and borderline uncomfortable, but Kunhang watches as Donghyuck hips snap, snap, snap until he stops all together, orgasm finally taking him over.

They stay interlinked together for some time, coming back to their senses before Donghyuck falls on his side, sweat falling down his cheeks. It’s silence, for a bit, before Donghyuck turns his face to Kunhang, eyes slowly blinking the last of his bliss. One of his hand comes up Kunhang’s face, moving his bangs out of his eyes with the tips of his fingers, and Kunhang closes his eyes. Lets himself appreciate the sensation of softness.

“Where’s your bathroom?” comes Donghyuck’s voice, deep “I’ll clean you up”

While Donghyuck follows his indications, Kunhang stares at the ceiling, heart still beating fast in his chest. What he feels right now, he doesn’t want to think about it too much, because it scares him in ways he refuses to face. So he closes his eyes, tries to think about anything else when something cold touches his belly.

Jumping a bit, he opens his eyes to see Donghyuck smiling as he cleans the come drying on Kunhang’s chest and belly. They stay silence for a time, Kunhang’s fingers playing with Donghyuck’s locks, pushing them away from his face.

“Stay the night?” he asks, soft, eyes following the movement of Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck looks up at him, eyes tired but light, and smiles. Soft, too.

“Sure” he whispers back, caressing Kunhang’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I’ll stay”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up : @__babybird_


End file.
